Xehnon
Xehnon is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. He is a Sorcerer and can be found in the Palace of the Venerated Dragon. Background Xehnon was a servant of the Rosetta Dynasty, which once existed in the south of the continent in 578 C.C. He accidentally got a hold of a divine book, the Manuscript of Manifestation, and became possessed by its strong, godly powers. Under its spell, he managed to become the court sorcerer to get close to the king of Rosetta. Eventually, he was able to persuade the king to invade the rest of the continent. Ehrde, Adonis, Crescent and Ehlen all served as generals under him. He is responsible for ordering the execution of Khanon and the kidnapping of Warrior Princess Celes, even if she willingly joined his cause later. Xehnon was possessed for three and a half years, until the book was burned by Queen Phyress of Dipan. Once freed, he began searching the lands for a means to rectify the state the world was in, but in 586 C.C., he was attacked and killed by a group of rioters. Xehnon is deeply grateful to Silmeria for having chosen him, as well as to all his former allies for believing in his cause, but also deeply repentant of his actions, despite the fact that he had little actual control over them. He says that the only way for him to repay for his sins is to rid Midgard of monsters. Moreover, he sees a parallel between his possession by the Manuscript of Manifestation and Alicia's fate: however involuntary their involvement in the turmoil of their times may have been, their actions have had dramatic consequences. However, he also believes that Odin will never destroy Midgard, despite the chaos that he is causing. He compares the situation to a farmer being unwilling to burn his crops before harvesting them. According to him, Hrist's attack on Dipan was only a warning, not a foreshadowing. Battle Xehnon is better suited for offense, which is handicapping, as attack magic becomes less and less useful as the game progresses. He learns his support spells in a disadvantageous order, and his Great Magic is bad. He will join your party with a Lotus Wand, Anointed Crown, Mirage Robe and Leather Boots. His initial skill is Reduce Magic. Attack Magic *'Fire Storm' - Initial *'Poison Blow' - Level 6 *'Lightning Bolt' - Level 15 *'Frigid Damsel' - Level 27 *'Dark Saviour' - Level 42 *'Prismatic Missile' - Level 54 Menu Magic *'Heal' - Level 5 *'Explosion' - Level 9 *'Normalize' - Level 12 *'Earth Grave' - Level 17 *'Guard Reinforce' - Level 20 *'Might Reinforce' - Level 22 *'Spell Reinforce' - Level 25 *'Invoke Feather' - Level 30 *'Sap Power' - Level 32 *'Thunder Storm' - Level 33 *'Dampen Magic' - Level 35 *'Sap Guard' - Level 38 *'Glacial Blizzard' - Level 40 *'Spiritual Thorn' - Level 44 *'Astral Maze' - Level 47 *'Reflect Sorcery' - Level 50 *'Chaotic Rune' - Level 52 Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Xehnon is a Fire Sorcerer. As such, he uses the Great Magic Animate Earth. He will say "Your future is no more!" before using it. Relic Location A staff in the Poison Room of the Palace of the Venerated Dragon, where you get sent for failing the statue puzzle in the area accessed by the Sunlight Stone that involves breaking statues without them seeing you. Xehnon has a 90% chance of appearing. Masato is the other possible option. Xehnon will say "Do with me as you please. You saved me, and I am yours to command" when you materialize him. Release Information When you are about to release Xehnon, he will say "You are a benevolent soul. Will you release me from this fate?" If you then choose to release him, he will say "I shall live to serve Midgard." Upon being released, Xehnon will appear at the oasis near the eastern exit of Sahma Desert. Unfortunately, he will never give you anything. Conversation Xehnon may have a short exchange with one of four characters at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team: his generals Ehlen, Crescent, Ehrde and Adonis. *'Ehlen' :Xehnon: Ehlen, you paid me many great services in our old life. :Ehlen: You do not need to thank me. I fought for the same thing you did. *'Crescent' :Xehnon: Crescent, you paid me many great services in our old life. :Crescent: Not at all. I only followed Ehlen. *'Ehrde' :Xehnon: Assassination's bad for the soul. :Ehrde: Maybe I should start with you! *'Adonis' :Xehnon: It's been a long time, Adonis. :Adonis: What a fool I was! To think I served someone who was so weak! Despite her also having served him, Xehnon has no conversation with Celes. He also has no conversation with Phyress, even though she freed him from his possession by the Manuscript. Etymology Based on the Japanese pronunciation of the name, Xehnon could derive from the Ancient Greek name, Zenon, meaning "gift of Zeus" http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/Zeno. This could be a reference to the fact that Xehnon found the Manuscript of Manifestation, as a "gift" from the gods. The name was shared by several Greek philosophers http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zeno, as well as a Christian martyr http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saint_Zeno, thus being a reference to both Xehnon's outlook inspiring his followers and to his tragic demise at the hands of an angry mob. Alternatively, Xehnon could also be a variation on "xenon" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xenon, the name of a chemical element, derived from the Greek ξένος (ksenos, strange, unusual). Again, this could be a reference to the peculiar phenomenon of his possession. Trivia *Xehnon has the same voice actor as Masato, Kraad, Roland and Seluvia. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *Xehnon is the only Sorcerer to learn all spells. *Xehnon is one of three Sorcerers to actually have a weakness to their element of choice (in his case, Fire). The others are Khanon and Aegis. *One of Hrist's Einherjar, which briefly appear in the Hall of Valhalla, is a red palette swap of Xehnon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIEJu3wchHA&feature=related. Gallery Image:VP2 Char-Xehnon.jpg|Xehnon's victory pose Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Male Category:Sorcerer